Too Much Rain
by HoldoutTrout
Summary: A minor crisis on the Falcon. My response to HSP's November Challenge.


**Title: The Pacific Northwest Planet (aka the It Rained a Lot Here While I Was Writing This Story)**

Disclaimer: George Lucas only thinks he made all this up. Really, it was me the whole time. –And that's what they call sarcasm.  
Author's Note: What do you get when you take a really difficult challenge, a trout, and a fluff-inspired brain? Emotionless crisis. Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you think the _Falcon_ floats?" 

It was becoming a pertinent question, but that didn't stop the captain of the ship in question from glaring at the asker.

"I'm just saying, Han. The water's getting higher, and if we can't take off soon…" To her credit, Leia Organa Solo looked more amused than worried, having experienced enough mechanical malfunctions aboard the _Falcon_ to keep her from panicking at the mere thought of high water, solar flares, or black holes.

Han glowered. "If Chewie would get back with that part, we'd be out of here in no time."

"Can you do anything else while he's gone?"

"I've already set it up. I just need to install the new modulator and flip a few switches." If anything, the admission made him even unhappier. There wasn't anything he liked less than not being able to fix the _Falcon_, especially when he knew what the problem was. His shoulder slumped and he took a seat next to Leia, who, in a rare moment of sympathy for the ship and her captain, wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Just then, they heard a thunk from the side of the ship and the both sat up at the same time. They heard sounds of someone climbing up the side, and they both went to the top hatch. They opened it up to find Chewie, who was completely soaked, despite the cape they'd managed to find stuffed into one of the _Falcon's_ cargo holds.

_Cub, if you ever want something in weather like this again, you better go for it yourself_. Chewie grumbled, coming down the ramp. _It's wetter outside than any planet has the right to be._

"Thanks, pal," Han said, taking a small package from Chewie. He wasted no time in heading back toward the correct engine panel.

Chewie made another comment that Leia recognized out of sheer repetition.

Han ducked immediately back into the corridor. "What do you mean, we've got a problem?"

Chewie explained. Han's face fell, and he turned to Leia. "Looks like the water's too high. It's gonna be tricky to take off."

Leia said, "What about Luke? Could he help?"

Han hesitated, unwilling to get into another The-Force-is-just-a-hokey-religion battle, but clearly skeptical the young man could accomplish anything.

Leia just rolled her eyes and said, "I'll get him," and headed to the crew bunk. Luke had excused himself after breakfast to go meditate. She hoped he would have some solution—she didn't particularly want to spend the next month underwater, even if they had enough food stores to last that long.

She opened the door and found Luke on the floor, fast asleep. When the light from the corridor hit him, he opened his eyes and said, "Huh?"

"Hey, Jedi. Looks like you fell asleep."

"No, I didn't..." he looked around him. "Oh no. I did." He looked very guilty. "I was supposed to be meditating."

"Well, we need your help now. The _Falcon's_ stuck."

Luke grimaced. "You want me to lift the _Falcon_ out of the water?"

"Possibly. Han thinks he'll be able to get it out by himself."

"Which means…"

"He'll need your help." They grinned at each other.

Luke picked himself up and followed Leia out of the compartment. "You seem calm."

Leia shrugged. "We've been in worse."

Han had finished installing the new part, and was now in the cockpit with Chewie, attempting to start the engines. He heard Leia's comment and said, "Yeah, sweetheart, you've gotten us in much worse situations than this." The engines whined, but failed to start. "Worse smelling, anyway."

"And I'm the one who tried to rescue someone without an actual plan."

Han flipped some more switches. "I told you, it was the kid's idea." Leia glanced at Luke, who was obviously doing some sort of Jedi thing. He had his eyes closed and the blank facial expression she was starting to recognize at once.

The engines caught.

"Yes! Alright, hang on, people, because we are out of here!"

And with some minor shaking and a couple of odd noises, they were out of the water and into the atmosphere.

Luke relaxed and opened his eyes. Leia leaned over and hugged him, briefly. "Thanks," she whispered.

Luke grinned. "No problem. Seemed like a pretty uninteresting place, anyway." He left the cockpit, calling over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go meditate."

"That's what they call it these days?"

"See if I help out next time we're stuck in a flood."

Han set a course out of the system and turned around. "What was that about?"

Leia smiled. "Luke fell asleep earlier when he was meditating."

Han laughed, and even Chewie joined in.

Han said, "Well, now we know what all that Jedi stuff is for. It's just a big cover up for people who like to take naps."

She rolled her eyes, debating telling him just who had actually managed to free the _Falcon_. She decided against it, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Is everything a joke to you?"

He grinned unrepentantly. "Only the important things." A warning sounded, and Han turned his attention back to the ship. "Entering hyperspace…now." When the _Falcon_ responded perfectly, he turned back to Leia with a very self-satisfied smirk.

"I think that was the most nerve-racking part of today," she commented lightly.

His face fell.

"Imperials, floods, Death Stars…nothing compared to the _Falcon's_ hyperdrive issues." She turned to walk out of the cockpit.

"Now wait just a minute," Han said, getting up to follow her, "You can't just insult my ship like that, even if you are my wife--" he paused. "Were you _joking?_"

There was no response, but Han's expression of annoyance turned into a grin and he said, "Watch the ship, Chewie. I have a wife to catch."

-Fin-

* * *

And here is the challenge: 

_The November Han/Leia challenge  
"This month's challenge is to write a story that revolves around weather of some kind - normal, extreme, natural, magical, non-terrestrial - anything from a rain-shower to solar wind - as long as the weather is central to the story, not merely its backdrop." _

_These things must also be included:  
1) A dialogue exchange that includes the following question and answer:  
"Is everything a joke to you?"  
"Only the important things."  
2) Someone goes to sleep and they aren't happy about it.  
3) At some point, a delivery of some kind must be made.  
4) It takes place over the course of one morning.  
5) There must be a cape._


End file.
